New Beginnings
by DatOneChick
Summary: This story is based loosely on Episode 1 when Lightning goes after Fang and Vanille. Implied Neapolitan.


**Author Note: **This is based loosely on the Final Fantasy XIII epilogue. You don't have to review if you don't want to.

Pairings are: Implied Neapolitan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of it's characters. They are the property of Square Enix. I also do not profit from this fanfic in any way.

* * *

"Both you and Vanille don't _owe _me_ anything_ Fang. You two are important to all of us," Lightning said gently as she paced about still searching for a possible exit to this void. Unfortunately for the sergeant, she hasn't found one yet. "Right now my priority is to find a way to get you two out of here. So whatever it is, can it wait? I don't think we have the time-" Just as soon as she mentioned the word "time" Fang threw her head back and laughed heartily annoying the usually calm soldier.

"Want to let me in on the 'joke' Fang?"

"You're talking about 'time' and you don't even know where the hell you are, do ya sweetheart? We aint l'Cie anymore so there's no rush! And besides-" the older Oerban glanced over her shoulder acknowledging the approaching figure. "Vanille would be disappointed. She's only been talking about this for a damn long time."

"'This'?" Lightning questioned folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, she said it was a 'secret' so I can't tell you exactly what it is. But what I **do** know is that it somehow involves me, you, and her," Fang admitted with a smirk as the pigtailed Oerban finally came into view. Vanille walked up to stand beside Fang while tucking a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

"Yup it's a secret! Hmmm, actually it's more of a surprise and Fang knows how much I love secrets and surprises," declared the usually cheerful Vanille as she all but skipped over to where Lightning stood. Placing a hand on Lightning's firm and sculpted bicep, Vanille stood up on her toes. Lightning in turn unfolded her arms and bent over just enough to allow the red head to reach her ear. With her other hand placed next to Light's ear Vanille spoke softly. "but don't worry though," her voice taking on a more mischievous tone, "I think you'll like it." Lightning snorted at this.

"That will depend on what it is Vanille," Lightning answered with softly, still unfazed by Vanille's close proximity. There was a time when being like this with anyone but Serah would have been unheard of for her, but a lot of things have changed. From Fang examining her brand to Vanille now whispering in her ear, if someone would have told her she would get this close to anyone months ago she wouldn't have believed it. Lightning took her eyes off of Vanille for a moment to spare a glance at Fang. By the smile she wore it was clear to Light that Fang wasn't in the dark about Vanille's "secret". Fang knew.

"So, do you trust her?" asked Fang with her eyes locked on Lightning's as she eagerly awaited the soldier's reply. Lightning gave a quick nod before speaking.

"Alright."

That was it. One word was all that was needed to set everything in motion for the three of them. Tilting her head to the side Vanille stepped away from Lightning observing her with a faint smile. Turning on her heel Vanille started off in the same direction she had come from. The brown pelt that wrapped around her waist swung from side to side as she walked. "It's this way!" Vanille called out continuing on.

Walking with that same signature strut she was known for Lightning pursued her. The pink haired woman felt Fang's presence behind her as they both followed Vanille to god knows where. Although, unlike Fang, Lightning still wasn't sure what Vanille had planned. She had her assumptions, but one thing she learned from all the years in Guardian Corps was that assumptions only got you so far. At the end of the day assumptions were only assumptions.

'_What have I gotten myself into?__' _Lightning thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Fang placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Isn't this is funny. We're like two chocobo chicks following their mother," Fang said with a smile earning a soft chuckle in return from Lightning. "Speaking of Chocobos, how's everyone managing on Gran Pulse?"

Lightning felt that now was as good a time as any to fill Fang in on the details. She spoke of all the adjustments that the former citizens of Cocoon were making. On Cocoon everything was done for them. The Falcie protected them, controlled the climate, created food, everything. Not anymore. Now the former inhabitants were left to fend for themselves and rebuild. Lightning was optimistic though as were the other former l'Cie. Eventually they will discover all they can about Gran Pulse and schools will be built. They will learn how to farm the land and how to run some of the Pulsian technology while incorporating some of their own.

Oerba was undergoing renovations and new villages were being built. The village of "Maara Yu" was already being occupied by civilians with more arriving each day. It wasn't as large as Oerba, but it would serve as a port due to it's location near the Runtanda Sea. Besides Oerba, Maara Yu had quickly become a place that Lightning had grown fond of. It combined the architecture seen on Gran Pulse with the magic that Nautilus held. The buildings were tall with some of them of them being curved. Fluorescent lights ran along the sides of the roads and buildings casting an ethereal glow on the sea that touched the town. Lightning loved that place and occasionally on her days off she would visit Maara Yu and drift about. There was an open air fish market that Lightning also liked to frequent that sold a wide variety of Gran Pulsian sea food. That was also something she and the other former residents had to adjust to. The flavor of the meats, fruits, and vegetables.

"It's our home now and I know we'll be just fine there," Lightning said peacefully enjoying the closeness she was sharing with Fang. Careful not to bump her staff, Lightning returned the gesture by wrapping her arm around Fang's waist. Not too low, but not too high either. An audible sigh left Fang's lips as Lightning held her securely.

"I'm glad to hear everything is working out for all of you, but you left out one little detail. What of yourself?"

"That's partially why I'm here," was Lightning's response.

"Pardon?"

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts the sergeant spoke once more. "Everyone else has someone to share their future with. Sazh has his son, Hope has his Father and friends, Snow and Serah have each other," Lightning trailed off. She wanted someone to share a future with. Over the course of their journey together Lightning had grown found of the two Oerbans. She had spent a good amount of time with Fang and while she may not have shown it, she enjoyed her company. Lightning admired her for her strength both on and off the battle field along with undying devotion to Vanille since it mirrored her own with Serah. Lightning's only regret was not speaking with Vanille more. How could she overlook the cute red head? Why?

"What cha' thinking about" Fang asked quietly rubbing Lightning's shoulder.

"What?"

"Your face just now got all twisted up," replied the smooth accented voice.

"Vanille... I wish I would have spoken to her more," the regret could be heard in Lightning's voice. The brunette's green eyes regarded her sympathetically. Outside of brief interactions, Lightning and Vanille didn't speak much. Lightning was more focused on "taking down the Sanctum" than worrying about Vanille. It was understandable really. Fang was similar to her in that her main goal was to save Vanille and no one really mattered much outside of that. That single similarity was what allowed for Fang and Lightning to relate to each other. They were both trying to save a woman that was close to them. For Lightning it was Serah and for Fang it was Vanille.

If Lightning would have spoken a bit more to Vanille she may have found out she was doing the same thing as they were. Vanille was doing all she could to protect Fang.

"Well if you really feel like that Light then Vanille is right up ahead," Fang gestured with a flick of her her wrist as the hand she had resting on Lightning's shoulder tightened. The pink haired woman looked away from Fang as her eyes searched for the younger Oerban. Lightning had been so caught up in her conversation with Fang that she didn't realize just how much distance Vanille had gained some from them.

"Regardless of how she acts, Vanille is a lot brighter than she lets on. Not to mention she's also very perceptive of other people's feelings. That's probably why she gave us some space to 'talk'," the huntress told the soldier before giving her a gentle push in Vanille's direction.

"Thanks," Lightning said to Fang before releasing her to catch up to Vanille. The sound of the soldier's holster could be heard hitting the back of her thighs as she jogged to reach her. There was still so much that Lightning wanted to tell Vanille and she was going to seize this opportunity to do just that.

The bright crimson of Lightning's cape was all she could distinguish of the soldier's form before that too started to fade.

"_Well this could be interesting."_


End file.
